


Of Teddy Bears and Contracts

by Bby_Gunagee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Teddy Bears, i cant tag, just read it, rbb and sbb, simon is a dick, teddy bear discussions, this is totally ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bby_Gunagee/pseuds/Bby_Gunagee
Summary: Simon tries to figure out what to do about the bears, and becomes just a tiny bit hysterical.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luv_Makes_U_Strong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Makes_U_Strong/gifts).



> This is totally random and short, but I hope you enjoy it! I'm trying to get back into writing, and promise that there will be more Stucky soon!! Enjoy!

Simon had had better days. He had certainly also had worse days, but that wasn’t the point. As he approached the elevator that would take him up to his office, he tried to come up with a plan of action. The elevator doors dinged. Simon stepped inside. On the way, up, he decided that the first thing he needed was a short brake, and some scotch; they had gone too far this time.

His secretary, Sarah maybe? She was new, looked far to peppy considering the current situation, though, Simon supposed it wasn’t like she knew the details. 

“Hello sir, you have two meetings later, and four messages to deal with, also Mr. Magee wants to know if he should fly out.” She sounded to peppy too.

“Cancel my afternoon, and tell Harry that he should book the first flight tomorrow morning.” 

“Yes sir, anything else?”

“Yes. I don’t want anyone reaching this office for at least an hour.”

“Of course sir.” With that, Simon entered his office. 

He was actually out of scotch, shame. He made a mental note to get some more, and settled for whiskey instead. His chair was very comfortable, as it should be for what it cost, and his desk was clear. Simon’s office had a carefully crafted bland but expensive style, designed to intimidate people; it usually worked. Now in the peace and quiet of his office he considered the problem. 

‘There’s technically nothing in their contract that prevents them having stuffed bears, maybe I could get them for having an unapproved twitter account. Yes, that could work, except I can’t prove they are controlling that account. I’ll just have to try intimidation, or I suppose time travel.’ He laughed quietly to himself. ‘” Dear Simon of the past, when you sign those teenagers, don’t forget to include a clause against teddy bears. Sincerely, Simon from the future.”’ Simon sighed deeply.

“Next time I sing a boyband, I’m including a clause about fucking teddy bears!” He downed the rest of his drink, and got back to work.


End file.
